


I'm sorry I never meant to break your heart

by Smallandcute



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallandcute/pseuds/Smallandcute
Summary: Kayleigh makes a stupid drunken mistake that could cost her her relationship with John and haunt her for the rest of her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read the story PLEASE read this note. I a bit worried about posting this at first because I know everyone loves John and Kayleigh and well, you'll see :/

It was Kayleigh's birthday and she wanted to go out and celebrate! John had bought her a McDonald's as an extra birthday present (as if she hadn't been given enough!) where she had her usual, a happy meal with 2 double cheeseburgers and she'd been given a giant balloon saying happy birthday when they discovered today was her birthday. John thought she was just a big baby, he couldn't understand why she still had happy meals now she was 37 year old, he assumed it was just so she could get a free toy. 

"Right so we've had McDonald's for dinner, what d'ya reckon, quiet night in tonight?"

Kayleigh shook her head and wagged her finger.  
"No way Jonathan, no way hozay! It's me birthday, tonight we're gonna go out and partay! Party all night long, party with Kayleigh. Party like it's 1989"

"1999 ya mean, cloth ears" John said laughing.

"Frigadig is that what it is?" she shrugged her shoulders. "Then come home, and you owe me some early morning but late night, birthday sex Mr Redmond!"

"Well we can have that anytime today. I aren't off out later I'm not in the mood. And I'm teetotal an' all. Besides, who goes out drinking on a Sunday?"

She pointed to herself all matter of fact. "This girl. This girl goes out drinking on a Sunday. And duh, it's me birthday John. 37 today"

"Birthdays don't mean owt though, why would you wanna celebrate getting a year older? Cos that's all it is ya know"

"Alright mr grumpy, we're not all like you you know"

John sighed, she knew how to wrap him round her finger but he still wasn't giving in so easily.  
"We've got work in the morning though haven't we, you don't wanna go in looking like bride of Chucky again d'ya? Or Carol Decker"

Kayleigh crossed her arms a bit sulky. John was half expecting her to throw a tantrum.  
"It's my day, my rules! I've got it planned John. We'll go out tonight, sack work off tomorrow, and spend the day together. What could be better than that?"

"Errr...my rules actually. Birthday or not lady I'm still your boss, you wanna remember that. I could sack you right now if I wanted for saying that"

"Huh, hark at you Mr Redmond" she grinned and rolled her eyes sarcastically.  
"That's coming from someone who said he'd never fraternise with the staff. Didn't stick to that for long Jonathan. And you wouldn't sack me cos you love me"  
She laughed cheekily as she went to plant a kiss on him, which made him blush!

"Cheeky mare!" he replied, to deflect from his embarrassment.

"John if you don't take me out tonight I'll go upstairs and I'll put a song on full blast. You'll know then that I'm upset, me ex did" 

"There'll be no fucker out if we go out! It's pissing Sunday for the tenth time! I'll tell ya what, I'll compromise. We can go out for a meal at a 5 star restaurant tonight"

Kayleigh ignored him. "Yeah there will be people. I've got a list of people who are coming out with us"

"Oh fuck sake here she goes" John said shaking his head. "Planning in advance. It's like seaview safari park all over again"

"Oh shut it John this is different. I've texted everyone we work with, well everyone except that bitch Rachel and that n-o-b head Dave Thompson, and that stinky arse clown Stink Ray"

John sighed and rolled his eyes, there was no backing out now. "Go on then. Reel em off"

"Donna, Rick'll be coming too unfortunately, Pamela, Joyce Chung, Kath Hilton, Alexa, Janine Cosgrove, Elsie"

John pulled a face. "Bloody hell no not Elsie. What about your Mandy? Is she not coming?"

"She's gone on a date night with Steve. Bleeugh! Pass me the sick bucket"

"What on yer birthday!"

"Yeah I know, that's exactly what I said! Selfish or what?"

"I wouldn't say selfish, she sent you a £50 voucher for new look in your card"

"Well FYI, sisters before misters John"

He rolled his eyes.  
"What a great night this'll be. Not. Stuck in a pissing nightclub with a load of cackling women knocking back wine like there's no friggin tomorrow"

"Well I'll be sneaking in cheeky vimtos"

"You can't sneak your own alcohol in, you'll get chucked out!"

"I can do what I want John it's me birthday"  
Kayleigh gave him a 'I don't give a shit' kind of look.

He groaned. "How many more times are ya gonna bloody say that today?! It's me birthday"

"Well it is. And you're not stuck anywhere, actually. You could invite your friends, and your Paul"

"Our Paul can't make it, he's looking after our Ben and Sophie. Lisa's at work"

"Just please please PLEASE, not that pervert bloke from Wigan John please, he makes me retch"

"Who, Litchy? He's one of me best mates him, I've known him donkey's years!"

"Bleeugh! Don't even go there John!"

"What d'ya mean by that!"

Kayleigh scrunched her face up.  
"What I say. He looks like a wrong un. So slimy looking. He looks like a right filthy pig"

"Kayleigh! That's a bit strong, you can't say things like that"

"But he does though John" Kayleigh said shrugging.

"He's got a way with words has Litchy, when it comes to women. Seems to be able to pull every bird this side of greater Manchester. Just keep away from him, stay with me"

......

Later on they were out in the nightclub with their gathering. Elsie seemed a bit sad Stink Ray hadn't been invited, she'd had her keen eye on him for some time now, and was hoping tonight would be the night they'd get close. But that didn't stop her from necking shots. John's lot were playing drinking games, except for Ian "Litchy" Litchfield, he was too busy ogling every woman in sight and throwing money at lap dancers. Kayleigh's girls were just having a laugh, John was sipping a pint, Kayleigh had convinced him to have just one drink for her! Well it was her birthday! Joyce Chung was already off her face, as she drunkenly slurred "happy birthday to you" on the karaoke machine, before falling off the stage. Kayleigh was doing her Beyoncé on the dancefloor. They had been out barely an hour when John got a phone call from his nana Rose.

"Hiya nana y'alright?"

"John it's me. Are you at bingo? I can hear something"

"No it's Kayleigh's birthday, we've gone out for the night"

"Tell her I said happy birthday love"

"I will nana. What's up? You run out of your dairy box?"

"Our Paul's fell downstairs while he were bringing some games down for our Ben and Sophie to play. They've taken him to hospital"

John froze on the spot.  
"Eh?!"

"You're gonna have to go round and look after our Ben and Sophie. Lisa can't she's at work. He fell against the door and banged his head"

John suddenly heard Kayleigh shouting his name. He gestured at her a sssh face before mouthing 'one minute'

"Right I'm on me way"

When John had finished talking to nana Rose on the phone he was in a state of shock and looked pale. Kayleigh looked really worried.

"John! John what's happened?"

"Our Paul's fell downstairs. He's banged his head. I think he's knocked himself out. I'm gonna have to go. "

Kayleigh covered her mouth in shock.

"Listen up everyone who isn't pissed out of your head yet, me brother's had an accident at home so I'm gonna have to go I'm afraid"

The ones that weren't pissed just yet gasped in shock. 

"Please let me come John"  
Kayleigh got up to follow him. He turned round and shook his head.

"No. This is your night Kayleigh, I don't wanna ruin it"

She looked at him curiously. "But your problem is my problem John"

"Listen, stay ere, keep this party going eh? If I'm still not back tomorrow, you know where I'll be"

"But John!"

"Come ere"  
He pulled her into a hug then gave her a kiss on her head and lips. Happy birthday. I love you"

"I love you too John"

......

After John had gone Kayleigh seemed to change. She was annoyed and upset he hadn't let her go see if his Paul was okay so was a bit sulky but she was also feeling naughty, she did say she wanted to get off her face tonight. But since John wasn't there to control her she could drink as much as she wanted and she could do what she wanted. So she did. She kept running to the bar ordering drinks for herself and drinking her own cheeky vimtos when no one was looking. She had a few shots as well. Soon she was drunk and out of control. She staggered over to a random punter and started flirting with him.

"Hey you sexy it's me birthday today. So you-" she nearly collapsed on the floor as she held onto a sofa to stand up straight.

"Striptease! And some sexy times. I'll do Beyoncé for you"

The work girls were almost as pissed as Kayleigh. All except Joyce who had passed out by now. Donna had used a makeup pen to write 'I smell like shit' on Joyce's forehead and the girls thought it was hilarious. They cackled loudly as Kayleigh just made a fool of herself.

"Atta girl!"

She was touching this man all over she didn't know what she was doing.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink love!"

Kayleigh finally staggered away from him, she was going wild, dancing loudly and proudly round a pole.

"Whoo hoo hoo! Party tiiime! Party with Kayleigh til 5 in the AM! Whoo!"

Then she started singing on the karaoke machine. But the situation soon got out of hand as she climbed up onto a table to dance!

"I'm in the mood for dancing, romancing chancing, prancing, yeah yeah yeah" she pretended her clenched fist was a microphone. Elsie was really worried, she was drunk but she still knew what was going on around her.

"Kayleigh love get down! I can't feckin look!" Elsie cried. "Joyce! Have you seen her?"

But Joyce was still passed out on the floor.

"Pamela look what it says on Joyce's forehead! 'I smell like shit!' That's fucking hilarious!" Alexa started laughing hysterically. 

"I know, Donna did that ages ago" Pamela laughed.

In the end it was actually Ian Litchfield who ended up playing hero. He had just come back from the toilet after shagging some random lap dancer, when he spotted Kayleigh dancing on the table.

"Fucking hell!" he cried as he saw his best mate's bird on a table. He went over to her, but Elsie had a feeling she knew what he was after.

"Well there's only one thing you're after ye dirty bastard! Why else would ye be wanting to help the lass down?"

"She's me best mate's bird isn't she, I'm just being a good mate to John, fuck sake it's not always about shagging"

"Ye think I believe ye ye slimy bastard! You're after one thing and one thing only! Ye think cos John's not here ye can do what you like"

He ignored Elsie, he ran across and tried to tame her to move forward, like she was a baby who didn't know any better. Then he reached his arms out to grab her in his arms. The manager wasn't happy.

"Listen mate, when you get your missus off that table, get her out of here"

Litchy pulled her off the table into his arms. When Kayleigh was safely back on the floor, she drunkenly jumped at him and called him John! Then she tried to kiss him, she'd never do that if she was sober. Her beer goggles were firmly on now, but Ian didn't even bother to correct her. All Litchy cared about was getting a chance with his best mate's bird! She gripped onto him tightly and he held her up as she struggled to walk then he sneaked away with her into the toilets. He wanted her to think he was John. He started seducing her in the toilets but after someone walked in he was stopped in his tracks.

At the end of the night Ian was still hanging around Kayleigh, he was desperate to get his end away with her, whether she was drunk or not. John wasn't there to stop him. He soon realised the only way he was going to get her on their own is if he took her home. Nearly everyone was off their face by now and were well on their way to passing out, except for Elsie. She had deliberately not got drunk enough to not know what she was doing, because she didn't like knowing Ian was trying everything he could so he would get what he wanted from Kayleigh. Elsie hated him, she wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him and she just knew he would try to take advantage of Kayleigh. So when Ian carried a legless Kayleigh out of the club, suspicious Elsie made her move after she realised they had both gone. When Elsie got outside, she couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing!  
Kayleigh moaning "oh John John John!" really loudly, Litchy's car was bouncing up and down, Kayleigh and Litchy were having sex in his car! Elsie was horrified but for once in her life she said nothing. She impulsively filmed it on her phone then backed away, hitting a lampost while she was at it. After getting what he wanted Ian grinned like the pervert he was as Kayleigh passed out in the passenger seat, then he drove her home and put her in bed like nothing had happened so John wouldn't suspect a thing in case he came home.


	2. Oh my god...what have I done?

The next morning Kayleigh was woken up by her phone ringing. She groaned as she reached across to grab her phone, her head was banging after the drunken state she'd got herself in yesterday night.

"Oh me f'in head. Hello?"

"Hi. Look at your screen"

It was John.

"Oh!"

Kayleigh squeaked as she realised he was facetiming her. She knew she looked a mess so tried so hard to hide her face with her hair. But John's booming voice stopped her.

"I can still see ya you know" he said laughing.

"I wish you couldn't, I look like shit!" she ruffled her hair.

"You look alright. You don't look no different to how ya normally look"

"Cheeky rat!"

He grinned cheekily then frowned.

"You've got a big gash on your face, where's that come from?"

"Oh frig-a-dig, I haven't have I?" she started picking at her cut then cleared her throat.

"Don't be picking it, you'll scar your face!"

"Well I can't really look any worse John can I? Just look at the state of me! I'm a right ming mong. Pale skin, dead eyes, ugly nose, the works"

"A right what?"

"Ming mong. Minger. Whatever"

"Kayleigh you're not ugly if that's what you're trying to say, you aren't ugly at all, you're ever so bonny. You're the most beautiful woman I ever seen in me life, with or without your makeup"

She smiled at him. "Awww aren't you sweet. How's your brother?"

"Oh he's doing alright actually, he's on the mend. How are you? Or shouldn't I ask?"

"Oh me head's banging John. It feels like there's a drum solo up there"

"Oh aye? 'Ey I heard you had a right night last night didn't you eh?"

She frowned at him. "I don't remember any of last night, after you went everything was a blur!"

"I saw it on facebook. Think it were Gareth who put it up. 'Having a fucking mint night tonight on the piss and John's bird is fucking leathered.'

"Oh John please tell me he didn't?!"

"Oh he did. One of the comments said 'she could drink for England that woman'. Never a truer thing said"

"Oh yeah you're funny" she rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Ugh! Honestly John last night I don't even remember coming home. Me mind just went blank"

"Well that can't have been hard can it?"

he laughed.

She stuck 2 fingers up at the screen. "Oi! Piss off, kuso debu"

"I ain't no fat shit ya cheeky bitch!"

"Well you wouldn't be, if you didn't eat so many f'ing chips you greedy guts!"

"Says her, who scoffs McDonald's, curly wurlys, pom bears, etc. etc. like there's no bloody tomorrow!"

She smiled sweetly at him, she loved it when they bickered.

"Oh I love you John"

"And I love you an' all. Where's this come from?"

Her tone turned sad. "I just really miss you John"

"'Ey s'alright I'll be back soon you know I will"

"I think I danced on a pole last night"

He laughed. "Ya what?!"

She shook her head embarrassed. "I don't know. Just forget I said that"

"Okay. Anyway I won't be at work today. Don't think you should go in either by the look of ya"

"No I'll go. I'll get the bus and metro in"

"Okay. Well, just wanted to see how you were doing and if you're okay that's all. I'll have to love ya and leave ya now though. Love ya"

"I love you more" she smiled.

Facetime ended.

...

At work later on that same morning Kayleigh was on a break at the same time as Elsie.

"How's ye head now?"

"It still hurts, but not as bad as it did this morning. It was blasting this morning. What the f'ing hell happened last night?!"

"How's the fanny?"

Kayleigh looked at Elsie confused.

"Me fanny? What you talking about me lady parts for?"

"Yours were working overtime last night don't ye remember?"

"I don't remember anything last night. I told John when he facetimed me this morning I don't even remember coming home! Cos I don't! What you talking about me lady parts for Elsie that's really weird"

"No reason. John had to leave you at short notice didn't he?"

"Yeah. I never got me birthday sex from him but he promised" she said sadly.

"Ye know ye were dancing on a table last night"

"Oh you're having a jolly! I made a right show of meself! I'll be a laughing stock today! Did I fall? I've got a big cut on me head"

"I'll tell ye the things ye did last night lass. Ye danced like Beyoncé, ye had too many cheeky vimtos, ye sang karaoke but didn't know the words, ye danced on a table, ye threw yeself at some random bit of eye candy, and at the end of the night ye-"

Elsie stopped. Kayleigh looked really worried.

"What?! What did I do?"

"Ye did get some birthday sex last night lass, it were just with the wrong fella!"

"What the f'ing hell are you on about Elsie?!"

"Surely ye know"

"I don't know Elsie I were off me face!"

"You and Ian Litchfield! In his car"

Kayleigh's eyes widened in horror and she spat her drink out in shock.

"What the-?!"

"He saved ye from falling off the table, then one thing led to another with the dirty randy bastard!"

"What are you saying Elsie?!"

"I'm not giving ye any clues if ye can't work it out ye self Kayleigh. Ye cheated on ye good man John with his perverted bastard of a so called mate from Wigan!"

"I slept with him?! I slept with Ian Litchfield! Elsie you're sick! Sick! Why would you say something like that?!"

"I'm just telling ye what I saw"

"I slept with- bleeeugh! Elsie pass me the sick bucket. Please! I feel sick!"

"There is no sick bucket. Here, have this instead"

Kayleigh didn't believe her. 

"You're f'ing lying! I don't know why, but you are. You must be! Drunk or not, I wouldn't go near that filthy pig with a barge pole!"

"I wouldn't lie about this Kayleigh. He's not that bad looking anyhoo"

"No you're right he's worse! How does he even get women?"

"Well if he wasn't such a dirty pervert I sure wouldn't say no. The proof is in the pudding. Just watch this video"

Elsie pulled out her phone and showed Kayleigh her video. Kayleigh's eyes widened in horror.

"I filmed it cos I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't speak. For once in me life I were speechless love"

Kayleigh's eyes widened in horror as it hit her exactly what she had done. The colour drained out of her face and she felt sick.

"I think ye thought he was John didn't ye?"

"I don't know what I thought! I'm gonna be sick"

"I told yer to hang onto John, ye don't often get men like that"

.......

After work Elsie had offered to give Kayleigh a lift home. More than anything she wanted to discuss her fling with Ian in the car. Kayleigh wanted to forget it ever happened but Elsie had other ideas!

"I can't feckin believe ye done what ye done with Ian feckin Litchfield!"

"Elsie can we just forget about this please? It doesn't matter what you say you're never gonna make me feel any worse than I do already!"

"No we feckin can't forget about it, and so ye should feel bad, yer just a filthy whore!"

"Elsie please, please don't tell John. Please delete that video. Just forget it ever happened. That's what I'm doing. Trying"

"Please? Please?! Begging me now are ye? I don't know how ye got the feckin cheek after what ye done lass!"

Kayleigh knew Elsie was like a dog with a bone, she'd never let this go! She looked at her tearfully. 

"It was one stupid drunken mistake that I don't even remember and I wish it never happened! It would never have happened if I was sober"

"Ah that old chestnut. That's what they all say, and 9 times out of 10 it's feckin bollocks! But yer my best friend Kayleigh, so I'll take it to the grave and delete that video if ye do me a little favour"

Kayleigh looked relieved.

"Thank you Elsie, anything! I'll do anything, you name it I'll do it!"

"Ye tell yer man"

"What?!"

"Ye go to yer man, and tell him exactly what ye done. He's a lovely man that man. He does not deserve this!"

"If he hadn't left me yesterday night, it would never have happened. He just walked out and left me"

"He thought his brother were half dead. Show a bit of compassion Kayleigh! Sometimes ye can be so selfish lass! Ye know, ye go on about Rachel being a dirty whore and cock mad, but you're just as bad! Ye shocked me Kayleigh I thought I knew ye, thought ye were better than this"

"Don't compare me to that slapper thank you very much! I'm nothing like her! I have a boyfriend, I don't sleep around, I never have. She's had nearly everyone from our store. Steve off freezers, Ian Hardy who left, she's even had Dave Thompson! I've only had John"

"And Ian. I know he's from the Wigan branch, but ye still had him"

"Shut it Elsie! It meant nothing! I couldn't even string a sentence together yesterday night. If I could I never would have gone near him. Bleeech!"

"Ye need to tell John about your affair"

"It wasn't an affair! It wasn't even a silly fling, it was nothing! Listen to me Elsie, he's got enough on his plate with his Paul, and if I tell him about Ian that's the end of us. Forever. We're done, finished. I've been with his mate for frig sake! I love John so much I've never loved any man like I love John. I just can't lose him! I'm so sorry!"

"Its not me ye wanna be apologising to!"

"Well I must have had me beer goggles on that's all I can say. Ian is a slimy, sleazy, ugly, creepy ugh!"

"Beer goggles don't gimme that shite! There's no such thing! Ye called him John twice"

......

When Kayleigh got home John had flowers which made her feel even worse! She started to cry but said it was cos she was tired.

The next morning she had managed to get her mistake out of her head until she woke up early and was sick on the bathroom floor. Surely she wasn't pregnant?!


End file.
